It feels like rain
by Azurill01
Summary: C'est dimanche et le ciel est d'un gris à vous faire déprimer.


DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont tirés du dessin-animé Pokémon et ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche l'arène étant fermée je me permet de me lever tard pour aller nourrir mes Pokémon. De retour chez moi, une petite heure plus tard, je retrouve mon Azurill encore endormi sur mon lit. Je m'assoie à ses cotés et le caresse. Un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres face à l'insouciance et la tranquillité de mon petit Pokémon. Puis je relève le visage et jette un regard dehors. Le ciel est gris et nuageux. Encore un orage et toujours pas de nouvelle de toi.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur la photo qui est sur ma table de chevet. On y voit Pierre nous tenant toi et moi par le cou, il a un air joyeux sur le visage. Moi, je semble bouder te jetant un regard haineux, mais tu n'en fais rien et souris de toutes tes dents, tes doigts formant le V de Victoire. Je pousse un soupire cette journée va être encore plus déprimante que les autres. Je repense à toi, aux sentiments que j'éprouve toujours pour toi. Et à ces fichus mots que je n'ai pas su te dire quand tu es parti.

J'aimerai tellement que tu reviennes. Juste pour te revoir, ton visage, tes yeux, ton sourire. Un vide signifiant ton manque se fait en moi toujours de plus en plus grand. Aujourd'hui encore ma fierté m'a abandonnée. Quand tu n'es pas là je ne suis rien.

Je me lève pour aller fermer les volets. La pluie a commencé à tomber, les rues sont devenues désertes, comme mon âme sans toi. Un vent s'infiltre dans ma chambre et un frisson me parcours. Un coup de tonnerre raisonne dans le silence de ma chambre. Et là, c'est le souvenir de ton Pokémon électrique qui me revient en mémoire. Tout est fait pour me faire penser à toi et ma peine s'agrandit. Je vais rester à la maison aujourd'hui. Cachée sous une couverture, attendant que le mauvais temps se calme, comme la peine dans mon cœur.

Parce qu'à l'intérieur de moi c'est comme dehors. C'est tout gris et nuageux. Il y pleut s'en cesse.

Depuis que je suis ici chaque jour se ressemble à l'arène. Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. C'est moi qui vous dis à Pierre et toi que tout va bien. Que je suis heureuse ici. Je veux me montrer forte. Que je peux assurer mes fonctions de Championne la tête haute. Malgré tout la douleur persiste quand je pense à vous en train de voyager à l'autre bout du monde. Sans moi. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses effacer cette peine en moi.

Je désire tellement que tu reviennes. Je me fiche de passer pour une faible. Je veux te savoir près de moi. Ressentir ta présence comme avant. Simplement te parler, te charrier pour finalement finir par me disputer avec toi.

Je me roule un peu plus en boule sous la couverture à coté de mon Azurill. L'orage semble redoubler dehors. Le tonnerre fait rentrer des bribes de lumière dans ma chambre. Dans mon esprit ton visage repasse s'en cesse. Je suis bien confortable au chaud dans mon lit, cachée comme une enfant à l'abri du mauvais temps. Pourtant la peine qui est dans mon cœur ne part pas.

Parce que dans mon cœur c'est comme dehors. C'est sombre et je n'arrive pas à y remettre des couleurs. Parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Je continue de regarder par l'embrasure de mes volets. C'est difficile de croire que cet orage va finir par s'arrêter. Alors peut être qu'un jour aussi la peine dans mon cœur va s'arrêter, s'estomper pour laisser place à un radieux soleil.

J'entends frapper avec insistance à la porte. Qui peut bien venir me rendre visite un jour pareil. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir. Je marche dans la pénombre de mon appartement. J'ai fermé tous les volets pour conserver un peu de chaleur. A peine ai-je ouvert la porte qu'un éclair jaune se jette sur moi. Mes yeux se posent sur lui. Il me sourit joyeusement et je caresse son pelage trempé. Puis je relève la tête. Tu te tiens là devant moi. Tu es tout aussi trempé que ton Pokémon. Combien de temps as-tu marché sous la pluie pour venir me rendre visite? As-tu entendu mon cœur qui criait après toi malgré l'orage?

En oubliant le temps, je me jette à ton cou et t'enlace. Mes chaussettes se salissent de boue mais ça m'est bien égale. Dans mon cœur il pleut encore. Mais c'est une pluie rafraîchissante avec un arc-en-ciel qui se dessine en fond. Tu as remis les couleurs en moi. Je sens tes bras me rendre mon étreinte.

Nous nous séparons enfin et je prends le temps de t'observer. Tu porte un sourire radieux qui chasse mes nuages gris. Tes cheveux noirs se collent à ton front, tes tempes et sur ta nuque à cause de l'eau. Tes vêtements sont dégoulinants d'eau. Et tes yeux me renvoient une lumière aussi claire que celle de la foudre. Est-ce que toi aussi tu étais dans un monde gris et sans couleur avant de me revoir? Un sourire comme je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps se dessine enfin sur mon visage. Je me sens revivre. Et c'est à cet instant que je remarque que la pluie s'est arrêtée. C'est à ce moment que tu m'adresse la parole avec tes yeux pétillants:

**Tu m'as manqué. Ondine. **

* * *

Oui, ce fut extrêmement court, oui, il n'y a pas eu d'action, oui, c'était très guimauve, et oui j'assume l'intégralité de ce que j'ai écrit!


End file.
